<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>越过长夜 by timelesssea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966555">越过长夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea'>timelesssea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Memories, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档。Written in 2018. <br/>埃斯蒂尼安旅途中的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从库尔札斯走向黑衣森林，路上的植被慢慢茂密起来。小雪逐渐收势，阴云下的森林呈现出层层叠叠的沼泽绿，尽管景色称不上明媚动人，埃斯蒂尼安仍觉得踏在落叶上的脚步有些轻松。他花了两秒思忖此刻的感受，“轻松”。这些年来，“轻松”像个闭门不出的邻居，近在咫尺却素未谋面。确实有近乎“轻松”的时刻——结束训练后把自己摔在地上，撕裂的肌肉慢慢泛出酸疼的时候；偷空去忘忧骑士亭喝上一杯的时候；甚至是和冰女、光之战士旅行的日子……</p><p> </p><p>但此刻的感受却与那些都不同。一切确确实实地结束了。无论是闭关锁国的山岳之都也好，谎言编织的历史也好，乃至自己作为苍天之龙骑士的使命也好，全都随着邪龙的怒号消散在苍穹之下。</p><p> </p><p>因此他离开伊修加德，没有留下任何理由，甚至从库尔札斯一路走到黑衣森林的途中也未想出明确目的——反正用不了多久，艾默里克就会自己想出一个妥帖的“埃斯蒂尼安离开的理由”，来寄放他擅自的担心。而沉浸在喜悦与希冀中的人们并不会想到他。</p><p> </p><p>远处筑在湖上的浮村点起了灯。埃斯蒂尼安走近村落时，天色已经半暗。他走向浮村中间最大的建筑，老板热情地向他介绍了这座浮栓亭旅馆的来历，将他带进客房。埃斯蒂尼安没仔细听在秋瓜湖上建造村庄的过程，老板见客人默不作声，便知趣地送上饭菜退下了。</p><p> </p><p>明明距离不算遥远，格里达尼亚的饭菜口味已经和伊修加德相去甚远。送入口中的是清淡的草菇甘蓝卷和盐烤鲤鱼，尽管称得上鲜美可口，埃斯蒂尼安还是有些怀念浓郁的伊修加德风味饭菜，像芝士焗洋葱汤之类的，温暖身体的食物。他想起某次狩猎魔物的任务结束，万幸只有几个人受了些轻伤，补给也算充足。于是一队人围坐在营地里生起火，用奶油奶酪和洋葱煮汤。疲惫和寒冷，以及劫后余生的兴奋，让年轻的士兵们狼吞虎咽。当时艾默里克也在，隔着篝火的亮光和热汤的腾腾蒸汽，与旁边不知道叫什么名字的士兵聊着天。</p><p> </p><p>按执勤表，那天应该是埃斯蒂尼安值夜。于是他提起自己的长枪离开队伍，在高处找了一处既能查看营地情况，又遮风蔽雪的角落。底下话题的中心似乎是艾默里克，一群比他资历稍浅的新兵围着他，不知在比划战斗的技巧还是皇城里流传的赞美。艾默里克只是回以谦虚的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安将视线转回夜空，星光如同被风雪揉碎的冰粒。离他认识艾默里克已经有一段时间了，因为记住了名字，与之相关的传言也留在了脑中。年轻有为的圣殿骑士，同时又是教皇的私生子……埃斯蒂尼安眨了眨眼，仿佛这些无关紧要的流言蜚语是进入眼里的灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>底下的喧闹声已经平息，只有兀自燃烧的篝火偶尔晃动。他正想过会儿添些木柴以免野兽靠近，就听见身后传来的脚步声。艾默里克抱着一堆干树枝站在自己身后。</p><p> </p><p>“今天值夜的是我，你去睡吧，柴火放着就行。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然这么说着，埃斯蒂尼安并没有起身的意思。艾默里克不愿打扰对方欣赏夜空的兴致，刚准备自己下去，就听见身后传来一声不情不愿的叹息。卓越的战斗能力，行事孤高冷漠，又不愿欠人人情，这就是埃斯蒂尼安留给艾默里克的第一印象。两人回到营地，一片安静，只有火焰偶尔明灭发出的噼啪声。</p><p> </p><p>“睡得还真熟。”埃斯蒂尼安轻声说，翻动火堆让它烧得更旺一些。</p><p>艾默里克也蹲下身，往火堆里添加新的树枝：“因为今天是你值夜，新人们都很放心。”对艾默里克直接或间接的赞美，埃斯蒂尼安已经习以为常，并将其视为一种修养良好的礼节，只牵牵嘴角表示心领。</p><p> </p><p> “哎，这个别放进去。”埃斯蒂尼安瞥见艾默里克的动作，赶紧按住对方正准备添柴的手。艾默里克不解地回望过去。“这种木头烧起来烟很大。”埃斯蒂尼安解释，顺便调侃了一句，“没经历过乡野生活吧，小少爷。”</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克视埃斯蒂尼安常有的玩笑为他特有的，表达友情的方式，因此总报以无奈的微笑：“在加入骑士团之前，我确实一直由博雷尔家抚养。野外生存的技巧，只能照搬书籍上的内容而已。”</p><p> </p><p> “那你没把自己挂在树上的衣服熏黑真是万幸。”埃斯蒂尼安笑了，“如果捡到松树的果实或者树皮，油脂能让火烧得更旺。”</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克第一次见到埃斯蒂尼安在战斗技巧之外的领域上露出这样近似骄傲的愉快表情，火焰的光芒在他银白的头发上涂上暗红：“你真的很了解啊。”</p><p> </p><p> “当然，小时候……”</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克捕捉到埃斯蒂尼安脸上刚刚融化的笑意像遇到寒潮的河面般迅速封冻。他刚想为自己的失言道歉，埃斯蒂尼安摆摆手，收敛了因痛苦的回忆而僵硬的表情：“……小时候，我和弟弟经常在森林中野营。说是森林，其实就是牧草地边缘的几片树林。”</p><p> </p><p>说这些话的时候，埃斯蒂尼安凝视着面前的篝火，艾默里克觉得，比起诉说，他更像是在自言自语。“刚开始的时候，因为不懂生火的技巧，每次回家都被父母发现脸上的熏灰，两个人一起被训。甚至有一次火没有灭彻底，差点把整片树林烧掉。”埃斯蒂尼安笑了笑。那是与甩净枪尖龙血时被复仇的狂热浸染的笑容截然不同的，温柔的兄长的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>可以称为快乐的回忆是如此珍贵，艾默里克一时不知该如何回应。而埃斯蒂尼安似乎几不可闻地叹了口气：“灵灾之后，树林很快死掉了。再后来……”他不愿再说，起身拔起随手插在雪地中的长枪，准备回到执勤的地方。长枪的冷光无声宣告着故事的结尾，雪和鲜血，以及无法唤醒的家人。</p><p> </p><p>一股倾诉的冲动莫名地梗在艾默里克胸腔中，他的礼节与克制告诉他，自己和埃斯蒂尼安没什么可共鸣的——他是博雷尔子爵夫妇的养子，他的家庭如其他贵族家庭一样，以体面的方式彼此关怀。他并没有那样亲密的兄弟姐妹，也不曾体会过失去家人的痛苦。但内心深处他却仿佛看见了与自己相似的裂痕——无法用地位、力量、财富这些可追逐之物填补的裂痕——不可能束手就擒，但越反抗，越尝到无奈的命运。</p><p> </p><p>也许是深夜让谨慎的思维有所松懈，又或许是艾默里克想不出其他不显得虚伪的言语来安慰他，话在埃斯蒂尼安离开之前冲口而出：“我是教皇的儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安停下脚步。艾默里克从埃斯蒂尼安眼中读出的除了一瞬的诧异之外别无他物，有那么漫长的两三秒或两三分钟，安静得足够艾默里克听见木柴的刺耳爆裂声。“真没想到还能看见你脸上有这样的表情。”埃斯蒂尼安戏谑地笑了，“晚安，艾默里克。”</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克来不及思忖这究竟是单纯的玩笑还是深思熟虑后的策略，只能仓促地回应： “……晚安，埃斯蒂尼安。”</p><p> </p><p>时隔多年埃斯蒂尼安想到艾默里克当时窘迫的表情还是想笑。但彼时的轻松背后，潜藏着的是不甚体面的感情，对明天的担忧和兴奋交织在一起，由恨意点燃成烈火。长枪穿过龙族坚硬的鳞片直至血肉的触感，让双手发冷的复仇，这些在他心底暗潮汹涌的恨意，总让他难以入眠。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，客房中漂浮着若有若无的木质芬芳，隔着木板，湖水细不可闻的呼吸与林中蝉鸣共奏着催眠曲。窗外投来的灯光与萤火，让银白的月光也显得没有伊修加德那么清冷。他想自己大概需要几天才能熟悉这样的轻松，但愿陌生的环境与新鲜遭遇能让他早些习惯起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃斯蒂尼安走后，艾默里克其实没有多少想到他。一方面，改革伊始的皇都如刚翻过土的花园般一片狼藉，他忙到几乎忘了睡眠。另一方面，自他和埃斯蒂尼安认识时起，两人分开的时刻就远多于相聚。除了还是新兵时，两人经常在令人焦头烂额的训练之余，抽出时间比试一番。其他新兵既不是埃斯蒂尼安的对手，也受不了他孤高的脾气，于是艾默里克靠着还行的剑术和弓术成了接受埃斯蒂尼安挑衅似的邀请的唯一对象。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安一心扑在猎龙上，但身为神殿骑士团一员的剑术和弓术也没有丝毫懈怠。与艾默里克自幼学习的中规中矩的稳重剑术相比，埃斯蒂尼安用剑的技巧几乎是他用长枪的翻版，敏捷而狡诈。艾默里克全力挥出的一击被堪堪避开，即使早遇到过这种情况，收剑转身的动作还是略慢了几分。埃斯蒂尼安以过人的敏捷绕到艾默里克身后高高跳起，梭子铠像鳞片般给他跃起的身影镀上一层银光。</p><p> </p><p>下意识的反应远胜于震惊，艾默里克用剑身接住了埃斯蒂尼安劈来的攻击。压着男性精灵全身重量的一击让劣质的量产剑发出哀鸣，两人的动作在雪地上留下一片狼藉痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克半跪在地上，剑刃上留下一道浅痕。刚才的一击如果没有防住，恐怕自己的脑袋已经像龙族眷属一样变成两半了吧。另一边，埃斯蒂尼安也没比艾默里克好到哪里，不如说更加狼狈地摔坐在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你也太乱来了吧。”</p><p>“知道你会防住，我才这么做的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克本想说的“如果是其他骑兵……”的说教被埃斯蒂尼安不以为意的笑堵了回去，对方对这场比试的结果似乎颇为满意。艾默里克不得不承认，与埃斯蒂尼安的训练中他总能发现自己剑术上的不足，刚才就是来不及收力，才让埃斯蒂尼安有机可乘。而埃斯蒂尼安为何用出对战龙族的招数，恐怕也只能视作他对自己实力的认可。</p><p> </p><p>和同期的其他士兵不同，艾默里克从未直接从埃斯蒂尼安口中听到过任何关于自己实力的赞美，但正是埃斯蒂尼安这种容易被误解成不近人情的冷淡态度，让艾默里克觉得和他在一起时格外自在放松。作为贵族家庭的养子，博雷尔夫妇对他视如己出，其馈赠中自然也包括一套何时该穿什么，该做何事，乃至该如何思考的礼仪教育。待人接物的方法，就像自幼穿惯了的正装礼服，失去它们，他反而不知如何应对贵族们掩在羽扇下的低语和笑意，和战友们见到他就沉寂下来的话题。</p><p> </p><p>后来埃斯蒂尼安顺利进入了龙骑士团，艾默里克则艰难地向神殿骑士团总部迈进。那应该是他们第一次正式告别。说来还有些好笑，埃斯蒂尼安正式加入龙骑士团的前一天，艾默里克想和他去忘忧骑士亭喝上一杯。已经理好行装的精灵坚持不想去，艾默里克最后只好搬出不知多久前的约定当借口：“欠我两次的酒，可别想一走了事地赖掉啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“和你喝的酒还差这两顿吗！”埃斯蒂尼安想到他们互相输过的酒都快把忘忧骑士亭所有的便宜货喝遍了。但艾默里克从未在一件事上和自己拗这么久，他只得叹气妥协了：“……好吧，但不去忘忧骑士亭。给我把衣服换了。”</p><p> </p><p>看到艾默里克换下锁子铠后穿上的带有暗色刺绣的厚重大衣，埃斯蒂尼安才忆起这家伙其实是贵族出身，若非同样加入神殿骑士团的机缘巧合，是绝不可能和自己这样的平民在一起喝酒的。他示意艾默里克跟上自己，向城门的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>他们绕过城门口巡逻的士兵，又沿着城墙走到人迹罕至之处，这里原本就是贫民窟，在遭到龙族袭击后没有得到修缮，而是弃置似地扔在原地。两三个穿着破烂的人正从翻起的地砖缝隙间挖着不知是污泥还是苔衣的东西，对两人的到来也只是略瞥一眼。埃斯蒂尼安轻车熟路地从烧熔大半的断壁残垣上跨出去。他们面前是大片无瑕的雪原，零星的几棵松树也如冰雕般洁白。</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克想问要去哪里，但最终还是沉默地跟在埃斯蒂尼安身后。小雪细沙般吹在脸上，来不及融化成水就从发间掉落。精灵族中很多都有浅色头发，但像埃斯蒂尼安这样几乎和雪同色的银白头发还是很罕见。自认识开始，埃斯蒂尼安束在脑后的头发已经长了不少，想到他正式成为龙骑士后就要藏在头盔里面，艾默里克觉得有些可惜。</p><p> </p><p>跨过一座雪坡后，白色大地上露出一片被白色掩埋大半的废墟。埃斯蒂尼安就这样头也不回地向废墟走去。尽管心中早有预感，亲眼确认朋友被烧毁的故乡还是让艾默里克不知作何表情。大地的疮痍随着两人的接近触目惊心地展开，村庄被毁之后，又经历了气候骤变，原本草原上惯用的单薄木屋仿佛被时间遗忘的废墟。</p><p> </p><p>人类小心构筑的幸福在龙族巨大的力量面前，像一个炼金实验里意外做坏了的可怜标本。埃斯蒂尼安一路穿过焦炭般面目全非的道路，村庄尽头的背风处辟出的空地上，一片墓碑寂寂林立，像空洞地凝视世间的一双双盲眼。许多墓碑上没有名字，因为能辨认出他们身份的人也与他们一起长眠于战神的冰天。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安来到三座并排的墓碑前，也许是艾默里克的错觉，这三座石碑似乎比其他只的更完好些。埃斯蒂尼安拨开掩住墓碑下半截的晶莹沙雪，几株妮美雅百合的残骸露了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“雅伯里克吗……”</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安低语，伸手拂去墓碑上残留的雪片。</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克蹲下身，和埃斯蒂尼安一起抹去石碑上的霜雪。融化的冰晶把凉意一丝丝嵌进手套的缝隙里，似乎再厚实的织物也难抵这经年的风雪。清理得差不多时，挟着雪的寒风让他的头隐隐作痛。他侧头，看见埃斯蒂尼安不知何时摘了手套，用手指一遍遍描着墓碑上的姓名。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道他很后悔，后悔没能击退邪龙，保护这个村子。”</p><p> </p><p>沿着凹陷的石刻笔画触摸维恩布劳的姓氏时，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛摸到了妮美雅纺织命运之线时讽刺的针脚。少年的天真在于相信自己的梦想符合现实，以为靠枪技上的天赋进入神殿骑士团就是自己人生的流向。到时候或许能给家里建个牧场，让父母过上轻松些的日子。</p><p> </p><p>所有这些躺在湿润的牧草地上，望着缱绻流云时的畅想，埃斯蒂尼安自己都几乎忘了。只有在重归故地时，才能在燃尽的废墟间依稀看见少年时对命运一无所知又无所畏惧的自己。可笑的是，绿海般的草原已经长眠在积雪下，只有看到面目全非的旧屋与村人的墓碑时，他才能在疼痛和愤怒中意识到回忆是真实的。</p><p> </p><p>他在芬戴尔村的遗址上，在他失去一切的地方立誓，以龙血为姓的人将以手中的长枪屠净龙族。在狂风中他的声音是如此微弱，仿佛被四散的雪粒吞噬，但他的誓言又如此沉重，昭示着他的一生都将凝聚于枪尖。</p><p> </p><p>艾默里克沉默地看着埃斯蒂尼安的背影。他知道这个人即将成为一名龙骑士，今后将会听见他屠龙的捷报又或光荣牺牲的死讯。到时候自己还要尽一名友人的责任，带他的骸骨回到这个被荒凉环抱的村庄。他也知道这样的想法太不体面，但他看着埃斯蒂尼安紧抿的嘴唇和如炬的眼神，原本想说的祝贺与展望之语却如鲠在喉。</p><p> </p><p>最终他只能取出大衣内袋里驱寒准备的烈酒递给埃斯蒂尼安，两人无言地轮流喝着，像交换了彼此苦涩的誓言。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和其他城市不同的是，格里达尼亚的冒险者行会离城门很近，掩映在茂盛的树木之间，阳光透过精巧的彩绘玻璃，将柔和的绿色映入室内。坐在其中的冒险者们似乎也在不经意间压低了声音。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安走进这间名为“魔女咖啡馆”的名字古怪的小店，侍女向他介绍了新煮的花草茶和点心。埃斯蒂尼安对小圆饼用的小麦粉是不是格里达尼亚本地磨的不感兴趣，而向她打听了附近的委托。</p><p>“您可以问一下那位先生。”侍女示意他看向柜台处正与老板娘攀谈的男子，“另外，您是伊修加德人吧？”<br/>捕捉到紧绷着脸的客人有一丝讶异，侍女柔和地笑笑：“没什么，因为您的手上有长枪留下的茧子，口音又不像格里达尼亚人。”<br/>“您的国家迎来了新生，真是一件喜事。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安承认，在见到艾默里克时，他相信这个人将会成就一番事业，但他并未料到会是如此翻天覆地的变化。无论是他还是他的国家，都靠着巨大的幸运才走到此地。一句“谢谢”太过轻了，但他想不出该如何向艾默里克道谢。</p><p> </p><p>他有一些模糊的记忆。在龙眼从他体内剥离之后，残留的大量魔力将他困在昏迷的梦里。借来尼德霍格的力量后，他常感觉与力量一同到来的那些噩梦带有各自的质感，时而如利刃时而如勒紧的绳子。但昏迷时的梦是粘稠的，像沼泽又像潮湿带腥味的海风（他甚至没见过货真价实的大海，但他想象中那就是与夜里的海风相似的气味），最后他想到了最贴切的比喻，像血。</p><p>他在凝固的湖底看见了巨龙的尸体，一具兽肉般的残骸。龙血盛在银杯里，龙眼捧在众人手中。力量及其带来的权力，散发出比任何珠宝更诱人的光芒。他听见尼德霍格的咆哮，其中 沉重恨意像传说中永无止境的暴风，几乎把他的灵魂一点点削净。龙的记忆有时闪现出几道缝隙，像是怀着恶意故意而为似的，总向他展示烧焦的芬戴尔村，焦炭似的父母，一半完好无损一半血肉模糊的弟弟。到最后他几乎分不清那些锥心的痛楚与恨意究竟是尼德霍格的还是自己的。无论杀掉多少龙族，无论折磨多少人类，都永远不会回来的——但除了不停地以血洗血之外，没有别的道路。凝固似的梦包裹着他，痛苦的回忆渗透皮肤，他以人类的身躯承受着邪龙和自己的恨意，怨念噬咬皮肉的痛苦让人发狂。</p><p>“该死的……”</p><p>也有理性占上风的时刻。他模糊地想起龙眼应该已经剥离了自己的身体，而他居然想叹气，自己终于到了能坦然赴死的时候，结果被那个看上去精明实则傻兮兮的小少爷，还有莫名其妙牵扯进伊修加德的光之战士给救了下来，让他欠了个不知几杯酒才能还清的人情。</p><p>但是偶尔，像冻僵的手突然被另一双温暖的手握住一样，他花了几秒——或许花了很久才找回一丝迟钝的感觉——有什么人握住了他的手。也许还在对他说话，但他实在无暇去听了。那双手的温度好像比他的更低些，没什么动作，只是把他的手合拢在手掌间，像一个小小的雪屋，让他在大雪里艰难前行时能有喘息的间隙。那双手也让他想到与之相关的，人间的记忆，雅伯利克教导枪术时按在自己肩上的手，弟弟还没长开的手，光之战士总是不好意思地摸着短发的手，贵族戴着丝绸手套的手……细碎的记忆像融雪，一滴一滴锲而不舍地从指间流淌下来。</p><p>那双手上弓箭留下的茧子已经薄了，取而代之的是更厚的剑茧。或许弓手不方便指挥战场吧，但艾默里克瞄准被邪龙之影附身的自己时的箭术仍不逊于过去。回想起来有点好笑，艾默里克从士兵手里夺过弓箭，一副势在必得的样子，却只瞄准了手臂而非要害。</p><p>刚刚平复下去的疼痛又卷土重来。但那双手仿佛能窥见他的梦境一般，将一只手的手指缓缓嵌入他的指缝间。埃斯蒂尼安能感到他指尖薄薄的汗，小心翼翼地将凉意抚慰般地传到他身上。邪龙的意识像沉寂千年的湖水，如龙堡的天空般泛着不祥的红，但当他在灼烧般的血池中拼命挣扎的时候，那双手的温度像贯透夜晚的月光，遥远地呼唤着，提醒着他，在这座不再是禁城的都城里有人正等着他。当埃斯蒂尼安终于击碎红色的梦境中坠落，掉进睡眠漆黑的怀抱时，两人的手已经有了相同的温度。</p><p>他醒来后反复咀嚼，才回过味来大概是一场梦。谁知道求生欲会让人编织出什么样的幻觉激励自己挣扎呢？来看他的人里最常见到的是哭哭啼啼的小少爷，他开玩笑地想自己的弟弟肯定不会像他这么爱哭。光之战士也会来，满脸担忧的样子。拂晓的那位拉拉菲尔接待员也带来过慰问品。他和贵族们没什么交情，但福尔唐伯爵还是私下带着仆人来看望他。</p><p>艾默里克来的次数不多，也没提过他昏迷时的事。他几次想问，但对方滔滔不绝地说着对未来伊修加德的设想，要不就向亚伯院长询问自己的康复状况，让他最终还是把这点无关大局的疑问收了回去。</p><p>艾默里克最后一次来的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经康复到能独自走动，也能用枪。之所以还待在单独病房里，是因为如今一片忙碌的城中实在没空另找地方安置他这位众目睽睽下变成邪龙之影的前苍天之龙骑士。从病房的窗口能看见一小片云雾街，那天是晴天，石街上的积雪看得一清二楚。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”艾默里克示意他看向窗外。几个贫民孩子用雪筑成矮墙，正准备打雪仗。这在以前是难以想象的场景，因为云雾街的小孩和成年人一样，总因饥饿和寒冷躲在角落保存体力，像煎熬的野兽。<br/>埃斯蒂尼安用笑回应了艾默里克的问题。</p><p>“等皇都的事情告一段落后……”艾默里克走近了几步，“会给你另外安排一个住处。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安愣了愣，事实上他不准备和艾默里克明说自己离开的打算，他不想听见艾默里克用“皇都还需要你的战力”或“你的伤还没好到能到处乱跑”的借口留下自己。但听见对方说起未来那些他无法参与的设想，还是让他内心略有愧疚。</p><p>艾默里克将在这里书写新的历史，而他不知道自己何时才能回来评价他的工程，也许不会回来。他只能仓促地向艾默里克道了谢。</p><p>艾默里克宽容地笑了笑，像早猜出他的反应般走上去拍了拍他的肩：“……一路顺风。别乱来啊。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安失笑：“我知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾默里克梦见了他的父亲。</p><p> </p><p>梦里他和父亲还是在那间几乎淹没在黑暗里的房间里。微弱的烛光把父亲的桌子照得惨白，像黑海里一座荒芜的死岛。</p><p>他记事起，就被博雷尔夫妇亲切地告知自己是他们的养子，自己的父母另有其人，但自己仍可以称他们为“父亲”、“母亲”。儿童的思维很轻松地接受了这个事实，只是在骑术训练时看到其他真正的贵族孩子摔落到地上由父母无奈地安慰时，才隐约感到一丝区别。</p><p>他不讨厌坐在马上的感觉。坐在稍高的地方能让他看见平时看不见的东西。马尖尖的耳朵和发亮的皮毛，与夜色融为一体的远山，远去的贵族家庭手里的提灯，稀疏如鬼怪的树林，博雷尔夫人装饰着精美假花和羽毛的帽子，正与博雷尔子爵交谈的那个男人——</p><p>他用力刹住马。马不安地跺了跺脚，最终停在原地。尽管穿着普通贵族的衣装，身后的仆从也未身着铠甲，他还是能认出那个男人就是在宣告战争的仪式上举着锡杖赐予军队祝福的，伊修加德的教皇大人。</p><p>“艾默里克，今天晚上你的亲生父亲会来看望你。”</p><p>他想起博雷尔子爵说这话时略显忧虑的表情。他以为子爵是在担心府内的琐事，便贴心地没再多问自己的父亲究竟是何人。<br/>他的脑内应该被事实冲击得嗡嗡作响，但事实上他出乎意料的平静。他听见教皇“过来，我的孩子”的呼唤，于是下了马，沉默地牵着马走到教皇面前。<br/>离得这么近，他才发现教皇的眼睛和自己一样，是清晨的远山与雾霭的淡蓝色。他穿着平民的服饰，看起来就像个比博雷尔子爵年纪更大的，初显老态的精灵男性。</p><p>教皇就这么和年幼的孩子对视着，一个穿着借来的贵族服饰，一个穿着博雷尔家为其定制的马术服。他试图从孩子稚气未脱却已显出一丝成人的疏远的脸上找到熟悉的痕迹，眼睛或嘴唇的弧度，哪里会像他的母亲。但他只在艾默里克脸上看到了陌生的自己，像宣告着自己的错误，又无可避免地让他想到年轻时密不可宣的感情。他对这个不该存在的孩子没有期待，但又毫无原因地不想除去他眼神中所昭示的与自己相背的暗火。<br/>“我看了你的训练，你能成为一个好骑士。”</p><p>少年接下了那个高级木材制成的盒子：“谢谢您，父亲。”</p><p>盒子里是一副白色石材打造，镶嵌着细细银线的耳夹，躺在黑丝绒的柔软里衬上，没有任何雕饰，本身却泛着母贝般温润细腻的光泽。他猜测父亲特地挑选了这份符合生长期的他的需要的礼物，能保护精灵族耳内还在生长的软骨。但他一直把它收在抽屉深处没有佩戴过。对博雷尔夫妇的解释是，这样名贵的首饰戴出去未免遭人非议，反而给父亲增添麻烦。但他清楚自己对那幅耳夹莫名的抗拒，好像那是一个难得的缺口，他终于可以向它宣泄自己对“父亲给予的东西”的不满，比如无法选择的出生，和无可奈何的距离。</p><p>那之后他再也没有收到过父亲的礼物，那也是两人最后一次以父子的身份见面。博雷尔夫妇在那之后不久去世，他称为家的子爵府过早地冷清起来。他离开家，加入神殿骑士团，府内为主人准备晚餐的机会越来越少。他甚至无从得知父亲何时改变了对伊修加德的看法，又或者父亲一开始就未对民众抱有足够多的信任。当他终于爬到神殿骑士团团长的位置，穿着苍蓝的铠甲面对父亲时，总是在教皇厅里这间隐秘的会议厅内。</p><p>父亲的会议桌上没有他的位置。而他也是以骑士团团长的身份与教皇对话，关于重开国门、贵族阶级、龙诗战争等冗长复杂的话题。他尽可能冷静地阐述自己的看法，假装对两人间无形的冰壁视而不见。</p><p>他厌恶，甚至是恐惧父亲花白眉毛下那双与自己相似的眼睛，其中似乎总是潜藏着对自己的天真的嗤笑却又对原因避而不谈。他离开那间烛光也无法点亮的屋子时，父亲背后身着洁白铠甲的苍穹骑士的目光总让他如芒在背。<br/>这只有他和父亲两个人，像他们最后一次谈话开始时一样。两人默默无言，父亲坐在座椅上，像一尊不变的石雕，而他是孤独的参观者。四周的黑暗向他袭来，似要将他蚕食殆尽。他从梦中惊醒，皇都如安眠的巨兽般沉寂。<br/>艾默里克突然想到了埃斯蒂尼安。他好奇埃斯蒂尼安此时身处何地，能否看见这座山岳之都般繁星点缀的夜晚。他是个以大局为重的人，即使有时大义意味着弑父之罪，但对埃斯蒂尼安，他没办法解释自己莫名其妙的庆幸。<br/>庆幸他还活着，庆幸他再次出现，庆幸他没有死在自己的箭下，庆幸光之战士带回了他，庆幸他安然无恙地醒来。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安昏迷的时候像在经历漫长的噩梦，艾默里克猜想是残留的龙的意识的关系。他看着雪白头发的精灵无意识吐出的呓语和高热的身体，想他一定在忍受相当痛苦的煎熬。他深知感同身受不过是人一厢情愿的想象，但他还是握住了埃斯蒂尼安垂在一边的手，好像这样就能与他共渡命运的试炼。</p><p>自从知道生父是教皇之后，艾默里克对伊修加德正教就保持着微妙的情感。但他握着龙骑士瘦削的手时，虔诚地希望冰天之上的女神能垂怜她的子民。<br/>他带着自私与愧疚参半的情感，将自己的手与埃斯蒂尼安的交握。那双手因为虚弱显得格外骨节分明，又留有大大小小战斗的痕迹。他用手指描画对方手腕处蜿蜒的青蓝静脉，小心翼翼地确认对方规律的脉搏和略显病态的高热体温。他在这微不足道的热量中找到了安慰，仿佛在掌心中拢住了一星恒久的微火。</p><p>黑夜替所有脆弱的生命包裹住他们的秘密。</p><p>但当埃斯蒂尼安好转到随时会醒来时，他却刻意减少了看望的次数避之不见。他想自己该放心了，然而却总是下意识地逃避病房紧闭的门。他想埃斯蒂尼安醒后最想见到的应该是救了他一命的阿尔菲诺和光之战士，而非毫不犹豫地对他举起弓的自己。<br/>埃斯蒂尼安没有明说，但凭艾默里克已多少了解了他的意思。作为朋友，他理解埃斯蒂尼安在经历过这一切不亚于英雄史诗的冒险后，渴望在旅途中寻找片刻安静的愿望。他有无数个理应为埃斯蒂尼安高兴却无法坦然地笑的时刻，比如此时。</p><p>“埃斯蒂尼安……”</p><p>他最终没能接上话，连“再考虑一下”的无力建议都没能出口。他是个责任过重的局外人，不该左右一只飞鸟的去留。</p><p> </p><p>最后一次见到埃斯蒂尼安的时候，他向对方介绍了过几天将要举行的人龙和平仪式。埃斯蒂尼安少见地苦笑了一下：“上回差点搞砸，还是因为我。”</p><p>“那不是你的错。”<br/>艾默里克不动声色地看向埃斯蒂尼安。他的长发为了方便散乱地束在脑后，被阳光染上了一层毛绒绒的金色，艾默里克莫名地想到了猫柔软温暖的皮毛。也许是他一厢情愿的错觉，埃斯蒂尼安周围的空气似乎也如凛冽风雪止息后的晴天般柔和。</p><p>他示意埃斯蒂尼安看看云雾街，事实上也许在病房中百无聊赖的日子里他已经看了个遍。但雪都难得灿烂的阳光让一切都显得熠熠生辉，连修补中的破烂房屋都充满希望。<br/>“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>艾默里克不知道自己期待着什么样的回答。他没法在其他人面前袒露内心的犹豫和担忧，即使他走的是过去无人踏足的道路。他期待埃斯蒂尼安能直言不讳地向他指出缺点，又隐约担心伊修加德的新貌有令人失望之处。<br/>而埃斯蒂尼安只是笑了笑。艾默里克在这笑容中看见了过去的埃斯蒂尼安：远离人群的、被龙血染成红色的、穿着铠甲生硬地出现在庆功晚宴上的、跪在墓碑前的、在篝火旁露出微笑的埃斯蒂尼安。这些重叠的影子出现又消失，最终全部消融在过分刺眼的阳光里，只留下一个无处安放的身影，站在窗台前回头对他笑笑，像一本完稿的书里无处安置的注脚。</p><p>有一瞬间，艾默里克想伸出手，如同埃斯蒂尼安还在昏睡时那样与他十指相扣。他想与他分担的不仅是来自邪龙的噩梦，还有萦绕于他们各自生命中的，挥之不去的孤独。</p><p>“等皇都的事情告一段落后……”</p><p>艾默里克把一时冲动编出的话及时收了回去，像硬生生吞了一口雪，停下的脚步在木地板上碾出几声刺耳的嘎吱。</p><p>“……会给你另外安排一个住处。</p><p> </p><p>那之后的几天也一直是明媚的晴天。艾默里克从人龙和平仪式回来后，才得知埃斯蒂尼安离开的消息。他遥望哈罗妮的神像，祈祷战神庇佑埃斯蒂尼安的旅途。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，小哥！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安回头。他习惯了库尔札斯寒冷的天气，尽管早有耳闻乌尔达哈这“沙漠中的宝石”的炎热气候，在烈日下走半晌也让他感到脖颈上的汗水让长发不适地黏在皮肤上。他没想掩盖脸上不耐的表情，但在看见包着头巾的中原之民男人，和骑在他肩头撑着异国花纹小伞的小女孩后，还是努力让紧锁的眉头舒展了些。</p><p> </p><p>男人有些不好意思地笑着，指着旁边的喷水池：“实在抱歉，我女儿的纱巾掉进去了。这孩子又不肯撒手，能麻烦您用长枪勾过来么？”埃斯蒂尼安顺着他手指的方向看去，清凉的喷水池里浮着一块淡粉色的纱巾，正随着水波越漂越远。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安没说好或不好，目测了一下距离后，他走近喷水池，长枪划出流畅的弧线勾起水帘，再一收，就让纱巾降落在枪尖上。</p><p> </p><p>“真是好身手！”男人把埃斯蒂尼安当成了来沙都寻找机遇的武人，“小哥，你来这城市真是来对地方了！我看你的武器，是伊修加德人吧？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安点点头，过于炎热的关系，他不想用冒烟的喉咙说话，只沉默着把纱巾递给小女孩。小女孩冲他展开那块湿漉漉的纱巾，上面绣着一堆穿肚兜的鲶鱼似的诡异图案。</p><p>“谢谢你，大哥哥！”小女孩冲他露出无忧无虑的甜美笑容，“这是爸爸送给我的远东之国的特产，很可爱吧！”</p><p>穿红肚兜的鱼可爱吗……埃斯蒂尼安想。</p><p>男人往埃斯蒂尼安身后看了看，眼睛亮了一下，随即露出抱歉的表情：“谢谢啦，小哥，虽然想请你喝杯茶，但我夫人来了。我们正准备去市场看艺人表演呢。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安摆摆手：“没事。”小女孩也看见了妈妈，朝前方兴奋地挥挥手。她的妈妈气质优雅，穿着长裙，身后跟着一位猫魅族的佣人为她打伞。</p><p>“宝贝，又骑在爸爸肩上吗？”贵族妇人走过来，用手绢擦掉女儿鼻尖上的汗。她注意到埃斯蒂尼安：“这位是？”</p><p>“大哥哥刚刚帮我捡了掉进池子的丝巾。”</p><p>“那真是谢谢您了。”妇人向他礼貌地颔首。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安向对他道谢的妇人行了礼——虽然离开了伊修加德，但那套骑士对待女性的礼节，却像身体对炎热的陌生般亦步亦趋地跟随着他。</p><p>在小女孩“再不去就要站在后排啦——”的催促下，这一家人沿着落满夕阳的平坦大路走向市场。埃斯蒂尼安端详他们离开的背影——似乎是商人的父亲，戴着丝绸手套的母亲，脸蛋像贵族小姐的洋娃娃般甜美的女孩。尽管那是一个偶遇的、和他毫无干系的乌尔达哈家庭，却莫名地撬起了他内心自以为早已平整的地方。</p><p>他童年的记忆仿佛总弥漫着一股羊奶略带腥膻的气味——正统的伊修加德奶茶应该是用牦牛奶煮的，但因为家里牧羊，就总用羊奶代替。母亲的围裙上沾着一点洗不净的黯淡的黄。他和弟弟挤来的羊奶大半放在桶里，由父亲第二天运去城镇里卖。剩下的一部分被母亲倒进铁锅里。羊奶在烧热的锅中晃动出滋滋声，与茶叶的香味混合出浓醇的芬芳，连窗外寂寂的落雪，都似乎融化了轮廓。父亲的那杯总是先倒出来，不加蜂蜜也不加糖。</p><p>他离那些午后，以及干草和茶叶的香气已经很远了。甚至他的记忆总与邪龙尼格霍格的记忆微妙地重叠起来，在他们历久弥新的遗恨中包裹着的柔软记忆是如此相似——翱翔天际的诗龙，人类骑士坐在她背上弹奏人类的诗曲，旋律自天际传到所有人和龙的耳里。他发现龙的咆哮也是有区别的，尽管在人类听来只是巨大魔力的震荡，也有悲喜之分。而一切短暂的快乐都终结在云海尽头的遗迹上。诗龙的尸体凝结成大量的紫色水晶。它们在夜里也闪闪发光，尼格霍格总觉得那微弱的光能穿透巢穴外浓密的黑色雨云，落进他借来的眼里，就像妹妹死前悲伤又不解的眼神。那片面目全非的遗迹也像埃斯蒂尼安曾经小小的家，如今半埋在地里，被一年又一年的雪水浸润又冻结。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安叹气，转而想到龙眼的事情。现在他已不会看见龙族的记忆了，随之而来的麻烦就是他不再像以前一样能轻易感受到龙眼的气息。他只能静待时机。</p><p>他匆匆穿过因夜晚凉爽而外出的人群，在一个卖烤肉的摊贩那儿随便买了些食物，顺便打听哪里有便宜的旅店。即使领教过九霄云舍的住宿条件，这黄金之都的豪华也让他一时无言以对。在这座城市里，有多奢靡的享受就有多糟糕的将就。</p><p>他坐在没有被褥的床上擦拭魔枪。关也关不上的窗吹进带着夕阳余温的夜风，和闹市的嘈杂笑语。在伊修加德，寒冷的天气让整座城市随夜幕降临逐渐安静，热闹的只有温暖的室内。酒馆里士兵们互灌烈酒开着粗俗的玩笑，府邸内贵族们杯盏交错轻歌曼舞。穷人们盖着破布做寒冷的梦，不那么穷的人们借炉火的温度挨到第二天。而贸易之都的夜里，舞女轻纱上缀着的金属片晃着游人的眼睛，年轻人买两块粗糙烤制的肉配冰镇的酒，露天戏台，点上烛火的游廊，如沙漠繁星般闪烁的城市。</p><p>真想让艾默里克看看，埃斯蒂尼安想。事实上，除了艾默里克，他还真没有谁值得分享这异邦见闻。艾默里克哪怕因为公务来过乌尔达哈，也未必有机会来这混乱的平民街看看吧。看过这样生机勃勃又鱼龙混杂的街道，他或许又想在伊修加德……</p><p>他对艾默里克抱有绝对的信任，相信艾默里克会带领伊修加德成为一个焕然一新的具有独特魅力的城市，也相信他虽然是个莫名其妙被行刺的家伙却不会轻易死于战争、阴谋或别的任何东西。但他一直避而不谈又不得不在独处时面对的一个事实就是，他，埃斯蒂尼安，会思念他。</p><p>这实在是一种古怪的情绪，尤其在擦拭魔枪时。穿心枪静静地凝视着他，如深渊般的蓝里倒映着他的脸。他在再三权衡后做出了踏出旅途的决定，却又在几个月后毫无缘由地犹豫起来。</p><p>他每隔几天会从商贩那里买报，了解艾欧泽亚各国近期的动向。刚离开的时候满版都是伊修加德变革的报道，真假参半一片混乱，甚至有人预测伊修加德会成为下一个帝国。而现在已经逐渐平静，也就是偶尔修订法案或是新建学校时会占据一个小小的角落。他想象过伊修加德现在的样子，却发现那些年忙于四处与龙作战，根本没把那些宏伟繁复的建筑记在脑中。他记忆中最鲜明的无非云雾街破破烂烂的酒吧，那几条从城门到神殿骑士团的路，每次出发和归来时相差的人数……还有像画面一角的签名般不变的艾默里克。他承认自己喜欢独来独往，在骑士团里并不讨人喜欢，但这位贵族少爷却总能以各种各样莫名其妙的理由和自己同行。而他也接受了这身边多一个人的状态，两人见证了彼此从担心有去无回的新兵，到姓名响彻整个伊修加德的过程。</p><p>他不是没想过要回去亲眼看看，但总有些古怪的抗拒，像是“回来做什么”之类的问题，他不知如何作答，理由有百千个，没有一个是像样的。想回来罢了，好像他出走半年一事无成。来看看你们做得怎么样？又有点事不关己的轻佻。他不是个喜欢斟酌词句的人。</p><p>他多少猜出了光之战士的动向，在东方的话，或许能了结最后一件事……魔枪像回应他的决心般，涌出蜂鸣般的魔力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>愿我们所有的长夜都迎来光明。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海之都。</p><p>咸腥的海风无论何时都吹拂着这座海上堡垒般的城市，大风如推手般令船只滑向平稳的海面，又不时吹来成片的厚重云朵，在海面上落下巨大鳐鱼般的深色阴影。白色的高塔正对大海。艾默里克和一众领袖被各自的守卫们围住，在港口隐蔽的露台上稍作休憩。他的心情应该是沉重严肃的，他从来不喜欢轻视任何一场战争，因为随时可能有去无回。也许是常年与龙作战的后遗症——与人不同，你永远不知道占星台言辞含糊的预测到底代表了什么，“龙族有异动”到底代表着一群杂鱼还是口吐烈焰的庞然大物。生死过于轻易，巨爪下折断的剑都有些脆弱得可笑。但他必须谨慎而坚定地站在这里，为了曾向他伸出援手的朋友，也为了千里之外的他心系的国度。然而对于东方，他也有那么一丝未知的期待。角尊好像看出了这点，对他微微露出柔和的笑意。</p><p>离埃斯蒂尼安离开快一年多了，他想。这倒不是因为他非常想念对方，尽管刚开始，“在伊修加德已不可能见到埃斯蒂尼安”的想法像精灵族耳尖的冻伤，不痛不痒却也难以忽视地在某些时刻扰上心头。他总需要刻意地嘲笑自己莫名担心埃斯蒂尼安的想法，那人总不会一去不回。但大脑总违背意愿地想起埃斯蒂尼安面色苍白地躺在床上，不知究竟能否醒来的样子，于是他被自己驳得无言以对，只好埋头于公文。但时间就像必将到来的春天，缓慢但也坚决地磨损了那点占据了总长百忙之中为数不多的闲暇的思念。他以为自己已经习惯了那人的缺席。</p><p>但此时，即将离开相对熟悉的这片名为“艾欧泽亚”的土地时，他又想到了埃斯蒂尼安。他此刻的旅途会是怎样的呢？艾默里克无奈地承认自己的见闻确实不足以想象什么生动的旅行。他知道各地的地貌文化，但那只是书籍上记载的“身为……需要了解的事情”，并不足以凑出一篇人来人往，有声有色的游记。</p><p>他想起过去。征战前士兵们往往事先写好遗书装进锁子甲下衣服的口袋中，以防遭遇不测还能留给家人。尽管实际上对龙战争中能将遗骨运回家乡的已是幸运儿，士兵们还是视此为一件大事，甚至有人没事就从口袋里取出来添添补补，重新誊抄。</p><p>他也写过，但无非是一些感恩养育之情，此生光荣无悔的客套话。面对生死的客套话，但以防万一总需要留下一句宽慰生者的感谢。在博雷尔夫妇离世之后，他也没再写过。他也见过埃斯蒂尼安的遗书——看见那人从军服口袋里掏出折成方块的白纸时他甚至有点吃惊，他那时揣度埃斯蒂尼安不是那种认为一去可能不回的人。他也诧异于埃斯蒂尼安无所谓的态度，把纸片往桌上一搁就出去洗澡了。于是他出于好奇也出于一些复杂难解的情绪伸手展开了那张纸片，甚至没工夫想什么骑士的矜持与准则，他只是被“想知道”驱使着而已。</p><p>纸片上干干净净的，一个字也没有写。</p><p>他忘了自己怎么把纸片原样放回去，怎么应付回来的埃斯蒂尼安。但如今他又想起了那个头发淌着水、脸上带着新留的暗红刮痕的白发少年，他总希望如今埃斯蒂尼安不至于再在衣襟里存着一张无话可说无人可送的遗书。如果可以，至少留一句话给他。</p><p>他出神得有些久，露琪亚担忧地看着桌上逐渐放凉的药草茶。</p><p>驶向东方的船还有不久就出发了。港口人头攒动。靠岸的商船忙着卸货，到岸的乘客潮水般拥上岸，兴奋地与等待他们的人拥抱。艾默里克看着人群分分合合，身着四色制服的士兵已经先一步准备登船。也有三五成群的冒险者，像杂色的河流汇入大海。</p><p>他看见了埃斯蒂尼安。</p><p>准确来说，是埃斯蒂尼安的盔甲——他没见过埃斯蒂尼安穿那件盔甲，但显然它肉眼可辨的独特光泽在一群身着普通战斗服冒险者之间非常显眼。以及更显眼的，阳光下比新雪更明亮的白色长发。</p><p> </p><p>露琪亚向来认为艾默里克大人是一位谨言慎行，在必要之时又有坚毅勇气的骑士。因此在渡轮还有不久就将靠岸的档口，当着众多领导人的面离开会场实在算不上什么明智的外交礼节。但这位大人坚决地卸下披风放下武器，与各国领导礼貌而匆忙地示意后便匆匆离开了。她疑惑是什么事让总长大人这么反常，但她提出跟随的建议也被一口回绝。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安在排队登船的队伍中间百无聊赖地等待着。这是一艘通往东方的商船，他花了一笔钱买通一名商人才得以商船。现在他和一群商人，以及被使唤的伙计，还有他们仿佛运不完的随身行李待在一起，满心都是这座城市对货物重量规定的抱怨——为了减少携带的货物造成的重量，只好把尽可能多的货物算成随身行李。他看见脚前的巨大货箱终于往前挪了两步，正欲跟上时却被人拉了个趔趄。</p><p> </p><p>“你——”他的话断在喉咙口。眼前的艾默里克像个突兀的幻影，然而幻影拽着自己的胳膊，看不出什么波澜的眼睛正望着自己。那里盛放着与晴朗的海面截然不同的，清冷山雾的蓝色。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安一时间有很多猜想，为了安全考虑他没有出声，只跟着艾默里克的脚步走向人烟稀少的一处雨蓬下的阴影处。</p><p>艾默里克终于开口了。“我只是碰巧看到你。好久不见，埃斯蒂尼安。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安一时无言以对，先前的震惊已经褪得一干二净，取而代之的是一如既往的回应：“你来这里做什么？”他端详着艾默里克，还是原本的模样，甚至身上也还是那套有蓝色绶带的铠甲，拆了引人注目的披风，有些细碎的装饰还没拆下来。——所以他是匆匆赶来的，埃斯蒂尼安想。但又好像有那些不可感知的地方被时间狡猾地改变了。</p><p>艾默里克犹豫了一下还是说了出口：“……我们，艾欧泽亚联合军，准备前往东方。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安挑挑眉，他早就猜到了。</p><p>“活着回来。”他说。</p><p>他没打算告诉艾默里克自己的目的地，甚至没想要和艾默里克并肩作战——那些长枪和弓箭的岁月像是已经有了一亿年那么远，足够天上的星辰将人们耍数千个来回。而他不适合与人们一起并肩战斗，也当不了众人的英雄，这些职位是给艾默里克或那位光之战士那样，生来或愿意敞开心扉之人的。</p><p> </p><p>他看见艾默里克的目光似是而非地黯了一下，也许仅仅是卷云突然遮蔽了日光。他还是不由自主地心惊了一下，想收回又无法收回的话横亘在心里，也不知该换成什么。</p><p>“我会的。”艾默里克轻声说，像是怕过于真挚的字句会被无形的恶作剧的神明听见，“埃斯蒂尼安。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安本以为在漫长的旅途中他已经接受了所谓没有艾默里克的生活，不过是从旧识变为纸上印着的遥远的名字，和芬戴尔村还有伊修加德一起成为回忆中曾给过他慰藉，但最终被他舍弃的苍蓝碎片。但看见艾默里克站在自己面前，近在咫尺的声音和温度，他还是无法去想他也许一去不回的可能性。他抬眼，想从对方眼里看到同样的踌躇与痛苦，却看见那片雾霭般的蓝骤然放大，像铺天盖地来势汹汹的灰云，最终落在唇上的却是一个温柔如夜雪的吻，以及耳畔轻叹般的誓言。</p><p>“我会的，以骑士的名义起誓。”</p><p> </p><p>风吹散海港上空的积云，海面又重新掀起它晶亮的裙摆，仿佛一切只是时间中轻易流逝的细沙。他们以相扣的手指无言地交换了一个过重又过轻的承诺。陪伴余生是个过于奢侈的愿望，他们两人都深知余生将有多少变故，曾以为长久的都风化，曾寄以信任的都背离。但他们仍在彼此身上寄托着小心翼翼的信任，像两个孤独的旅人彼此为火，越过漫长的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>埃斯蒂尼安松开手，轻轻拨开艾默里克蹭着他额头的头发。艾默里克自上而下的目光过于温柔而沉重，暮色般勾起他所有的忧愁不舍。他知道艾默里克在某些事上其实并不算个理性的人，他也怕这样的温存再久一会儿他也会不想撒手。</p><p> </p><p>“……你该走了，船要开了吧。”埃斯蒂尼安避开艾默里克的眼神。</p><p>“嗯。”艾默里克答应着，无论是眼神还是脚步都没有要离开的意思。</p><p>“他们会担心你。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安叹气：“在那边见。”</p><p>艾默里克得逞般笑了，埃斯蒂尼安才意识到这位上议院院长或许在某方面出人意料的孩子气。他不禁笑着推开艾默里克，走向商船的脚步如来时一般平稳轻捷，枪尖反射着海之都耀眼的阳光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你说这里的夜晚和萨纳兰有什么区别？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安坐在楼顶，干燥的夜风穿过重重丘陵，扑在与丘陵同色的建筑上。</p><p>“气候上来说非常相似。”艾默里克躺着，墨蓝的夜空中宝石般璀璨的星辰一览无余。星星一颗一颗按着自己的轨道旋转，遥远而冷淡地昭示着人们的命运。而这城中并非完全寂静，休憩的士兵们不时因猜拳之类的游戏爆发出一阵喧闹声。以太之光缓缓转动着，像个独自优雅自转的不规则天体。</p><p>“马上就该回去了吧，在这地方待久了简直要风化了。”埃斯蒂尼安与他并肩躺下，让穹庐之下的星星在自己眼中交替闪烁。</p><p>艾默里克偏过头：“我还是不问你会不会一起来了。”</p><p>“不会。”埃斯蒂尼安果断得不留情面地回答，“我会替你这个倒霉蛋出去看看，给除了公务之外没有外出机会的总长大人讲讲外面的故事。”</p><p>艾默里克笑了笑，他将目光从星空上移到埃斯蒂尼安的眼中。夜色让对方的轮廓比平时更柔和了起来，束起的长发像某种和月光同质的东西。埃斯蒂尼安也这么回视着他，并突然装作不以为意地从总骑士长脸庞上落下一个吻。</p><p>“偷袭可称不上光彩之举。”</p><p>“我可很久没有自诩为骑……”</p><p>月光在清凉的夜晚温柔地垂怜着劫后余生的人们，愿他们所有的长夜都将迎来光明。而那些正在黑暗中行走的人们，也必将遇到与自己同行之人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>